pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian's Victini
Victini is a Pokémon owned by Ian. It is the eighth official Pokémon he caught in Orre, and his forty fourth overall. Pokémon Tales: Orre In Vs. Greevil 1, Victini is used by Greevil as a Shadow Pokémon. It is used to battle Ian, primarily battling Ian's Claydol. Claydol was able to counter its attacks, while Victini's Victory Star ability powered up Latios. Victini and Claydol knock each other out, allowing Ian to snag it. In Vs. Ralts, Victini is purified. It befriends Ian, who is interested in helping it to get home. As it can't fly, Ian offers to take it home in Unova. Ian uses it to battle Max's Ralts, where the two are equal before the battle is called off. Victini used its Victory Star ability to power up Ian and Lucario's aura to purify XD001. Pokémon Tales: N In Vs. Oshawott, Victini played with Purrloin on the ferry to Orre. They also played at Professor Juniper's lab, getting in trouble and trying to help Purrloin from Minccino. In Vs. Snivy, Victini was used to battle Shamus' Snivy. Victini was tripped up by Vine Whip but was immune to Attract. Victini later won the battle with Flame Burst. In Vs. Pidove, Victini warded off a Galvantula that was draining the power from a convenience store. It then used Confusion to stop cars from colliding and getting one out of a hole. It was left exhausted after lifting so much weight. In Vs. Pan, Victini, Oshawott and Snivy are used in a triple battle against Pansage, Pansear and Panpour. Its Victory Star ability increased the team's accuracy to allow for better hits. Victini primarily battled Pansear but since it was in the middle supported both allies. Victini lands the finishing blow on Pansear. In Vs. Musharna, Victini battled against a Plasma Grunt's Timburr and defeated it easily. It helped Pansage defeat a Trubbish. When caught in Musharna's Dream Mist, it had a vision of its home, it being a light house on an island. In Vs. Purrloin, Victini came out and played with the other Pokémon before lunch. It helped to stall a Scolipede from attacking Rui and Cilan, but stopped on Ian's command. In Vs. Darmanitan, Victini battled against Sabrina's Darmanitan. Darmanitan had power and speed, Victini having difficulty keeping up with it. However Victini landed enough blows to activate Darmanitan's Zen Mode ability, which powered up its Special attacks. Victini is defeated by a powerful Psychic attack. In Vs. Pignite, Victini was used to battle Hilda's Pignite. Pignite was fast and strong, slamming into Victini repeatedly. Victini's recent speed training helped it keep up and land counter attacks. Victini eventually defeated Pignite with Confusion. In Meltan Hearts and Taking Names, Victini helped relay messages to Dakota when Ian was going off to search for Steve. Victini then helped Ren battle Team Rocket Trio in the sewers, them easily winning. It then assisted in defeating Joe's Emboar. In Vs. Elgyem, Victini had its dream read by Wyatt's Munna, revealing its home was Liberty Garden. Upon arriving, they are attacked by Team Plasma. Victini avoids them and makes it to the lighthouse tower, where it is controlled by Colress to release its light. Colress analyzes the data from the light and retreats after Ian stops him. Afterwards, Ian releases Victini, keeping his promise of returning Victini back home. In Vs. Leavanny, its revealed that Victini left Liberty Garden in order to continue traveling with Ian. Wyatt's Munna brings it back to Ian as he battles Burgh and joins him in fighting Leavanny. Showing off its new Flame Charge, Ian and Victini take the battle with ease, defeating Leavanny. This earned Ian the Insect Badge. In Vs. Drilbur, Victini enjoyed a hot sand bath with Ian. It later helped in stopping a rampaging Drilbur, using Confusion to lift it in the air and stop it. In Vs. Sigilyph, Victini helped battle against Team Plasma. It tries to prevent Ian from sinking down through the floor, but is stopped by Rood's Mienfoo. The two commence a battle following that. In Vs. Chandelure, Victini helped fend off wild Litwick trying to drain their energy. It then battled against Shauntal's Chandelure. Due to type disadvantage, Chandelure's Flash Fire ability and Victini only having one useable move against it, it was easily defeated. In Vs. Ferrothorn, Victini defeated Ken's Ferrothorn in a single hit. In Vs. Victini Warrior 1, Victini worked on a movie with Ian and the others. It had scenes where it battled against Cilan's Pansage and Iris' Axew. In Vs. Victini Warrior 2, Victini was the star of the movie alongside Sir Ian. It accompanied him in his quest to rescue Princess Yuria from Captain Cilan. During this journey, it learned Solar Beam. In Vs. Duosion, Victini was used to battle Casey's Electabuzz in the Don Battle Tournament. Victini plays a game of baseball in the battle as they try to land blows on each other. Victini ends up the winner. It later had a rematch with Sabrina's Darmanitan. The two clash repeatedly, Victini forcing it to activate its Zen Mode ability. Victini loses afterwards to Darmanitan. In Vs. Audino, Victini is Ian's first choice to battle a wild Audino. The two are even in capabilities, though Audino continues to power itself up with Work Up. Victini is eventually overpowered and defeated. In Vs. Bouffalant, Victini was going to battle against Cheren's Serperior but it was interrupted. It instead battled against Alder's Bouffalant. Victini lands several small hits, annoying Bouffalant and not getting a serious response from Alder. That changed when Victini learned Searing Shot during the battle, inflicting massive damage to Bouffalant. Alder gets serious as Victini lands several more powerful blows. Victini is defeated when a single Head Charge hits it. In Seed of Reality, Victini helps force Sapphire Weapon to a stop. When the group is trapped in the Yo'ster Canyon, Victini uses Confusion to get some of them out of the way. Next, it is used in Ian's battle against Gash's Xenomorph. While initially at a disadvantage, Victini uses its Searing Shot to superheat the sand into glass to trap it. It battles Caelian briefly before the battle is interrupted by Xurkitree. Victini helps fight off Umbrians, and uses Confusion to float the group over the water to the island. Victini then battles against Doppelgänger Ian's Sandslash until the two are merged together. Victini assists in the battle against Lust, its attack being one of the ones to help finish it off. In Vs. Lilligant, Victini helped the group get into a burning research facility and later defeated Gorm's Lilligant with Searing Shot. In Vs. Ferroseed and Boldore and Klink, Victini battled a Team Plasma's Eelektrik and defeated it. It later used Confusion to stop a group of Ferroseed from falling, protecting Ian from their Self-Destruct. In Vs. Swanna, Victini battles against Skyla's Swanna. Victini is shown to have increased in power and speed, able to match Swanna in terms of brute force. Victini's Searing Shot does major damage to Swanna, allowing Victini to continuously attack. Victini wins the battle with a second Searing Shot, winning Ian the gym battle. In Shadow of Oblivia, Victini helped to fight off the Pokémon Pinchers, taking on the admin's Pokémon on singlehandedly. It helped Ian scale a cliff with Confusion to battle against Shadow and his Dragonite. It used Searing Shot to cancel out Hyper Beam while Servine and Dewott trapped it. It then fended off Raikou's attacks to allow the group to escape. Later, it used Confusion to help slow down the fall speed of the Sky Fortress, being powered up by Dawn's Sudowoodo using Helping Hand. In Vs. Cofagrigus, Victini helped ward off Team Plasma Grunts. It then had a battle against Shadow Triad's Cofagrigus. Cofagrigus used Curse to weaken Victini, and it was defeated shortly afterwards. In Vs. Vanilluxe, Victini was Ian's last choice in the double battle against Brycen. It teamed up with Pignite against Vanilluxe and Beartic. After Pignite was finally defeated, it was up to Victini to finish the battle. It used the fact it wasn't injured combined with the power of its Searing Shot to blast through and defeat both foes. This won Ian the match. In Vs. Reshiram, Victini and Zorua were chosen to attack N's Reshiram. Victini managed to survive a Fusion Flare, and managed to cause Reshiram pain with Searing Shot. Victini is defeated by a second Fusion Flare. In Vs. Palpitoad, it sees Ian for the first time since his injuries and is elated. Victini attempts to battle a wild Palpitoad but Ian calls it off. In Vs. Haxorus, Victini used its Confusion to help Ian choose Pokémon from their Pokéballs since his hands hurt. Victini was upset that it wasn't chosen for battle but went along with Ian's decisions. In Race Against Time, Victini helped free everyone from Team Rocket and fought them. He later helped everyone float above the water to avoid drowning. Victini helped to battle Eon, restraining him before he teleported away. It assisted in avoiding Marcus' army of Golett though is hit by Earth Power. Victini was then used to help battle through Eon's army of controlled trainers. It ends up having to hold everyone in place alongside Bacchus the Espeon to prevent them from getting hurt or from attacking. It attacks Team Rocket but its attack is reflected by Wobbuffet. In Vs. Braviary, Victini used Confusion to help prevent Serperior and Braviary from falling down a gorge. In Vs. Seven Sages, Victini helped Ian clear a way to N's Castle. In Vs. Zekrom, Victini bursts their way through a ceiling to get to the next level. When Ian and N fall from their sky high battle Victini uses Confusion to divert their fall and save them. In Vs. Hydreigon, Victini joined Ian's team in battling Ghetsis' Hydreigon. It used Confusion to help everyone to safety when falling through the floors and countered Hydreigon's attacks. It eventually landed the finishing blow with Searing Shot, allowing Ian to snag Hydreigon and end the battle. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Vs. Gothitelle, Victini has another rematch with Sabrina's Darmanitan. Darmanitan powers itself up with Belly Drum but the two remain equal. The two have a final clash between Flare Blitz and Victini's new V-Create. Victini ended up the victor but left exhausted. It is swiftly defeated by Gothitelle. In Vs. Patrat, Victini is used in a 1-minute battle against Callahan's Patrat, which was really Zorua in disguise. The two have a fierce battle with Victini holding nothing back. The time ends before either land a hit on each other. In, Vs. Alder, Victini is chosen to battle Alder's Bouffalant. They both battle fiercely and are even, before Victini is returned. Victini is chosen again to battle Alder's Excavallier and quickly defeats him. Victini then battles Bouffalant and is quickly defeated. In War with the Shadow of Aura, Victini helps lift Ian out of the water with Confusion so he can walk on water. When attacked by Giratina it attempted to fend it off. It later saved Dakota from falling and assisted in fighting the Aura Soldiers. It powered up Zekrom with its Victory Star ability, though is defeated by Edelgard's aura blast. Personality Victini is a playful and bit mischievious Pokémon, playing with others eagerly even if they are getting in trouble. When one friend gets angry at another, it tries to calm the situation down. It can be confused by Ian sometimes, though is mostly tuned into his persona. Due to having been a Shadow Pokémon it has a "scar" on its heart, despite not remembering its time as a Shadow Pokémon. As it was kidnapped to be turned into a Shadow Pokémon, it is trying to find its way home. It gets interested when anyone talks about where its home might be, and is disappointed when they learn nothing. Finally, Ian succeeds in learning about its home and takes it back. Ian even released Victini to return to its home, as he had promised. Victini decided that it would rather continue traveling with Ian and its new friends, eventually making its way back to him. Known Moves Known Moves as a Shadow Pokémon Trivia * Victini is the first Mythical Pokémon to be owned by a main character. This isn't counting Rosa's Phione, as its status as a Mythical Pokémon is debated. * Victini is the first Fire type that Ian has owned that isn't a starter Pokémon. * Victini is the first Pokémon that Ian kept on his main team that he has ever released back into the wild. It is also the first released Pokémon that he re-caught. * Victini has been used in 4 gym battles. * Victini has battled one Elite Four member and one Champion, battling Shauntel and Alder. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Mythical